I Wanna Be Your Number One!
by Cupcake Jellyfish
Summary: That's right, Ikuto has popped the question, and Amu is getting married! And Tadase isn't liking it. But when he sees Yaya for the first time in years at the wedding, he's starting to second his feelings towards Amu. Has Yaya finally grown up? One-Shot!


Heya! Ginger here! I came up with this story a long time ago, but finally finished it last night! I want to make a special shout out to **deviousprincess (**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1882258/deviousprincess) for inspiring me to make my own Yaya x Tadase story. You should go check out some of her stories too! I would also like to say that some of the characters are a bit OOC... And Kairi is a creeper. So be prepared for Kairi creep-tastic-ness. ALSO I found this awesome image of what the character look like when their older! Here is the link to it: http:/images2(dot)fanpop(dot) (You can't add '.' s because fan fiction will automatically remove and damage the link... So you need to add the dots.)

Well, please enjoy!

Oh, and sorry if there a couple of spelling mistakes... my laptop was have issues while editing... AND! Pairings are the normal pairings... like Rimahiko and what not.

******Ginger Doesn't Own Shugo Chara! Cause if she did, Kairi would not have a special chapter with YAYA! D:******

* * *

Why the most horrible things happen on the most wonederfull-est days? Yeah, I was wondering the same thing too. Today was March 11th, and it just so happens that there is a wedding today—Amu and Ikuto wedding. I can't begin to tell you how angered I was by this…

**Flash Back.**

_I was sitting in my room, playing the piano. My cell phone started to play Amu's favorite song, meaning she was calling. I glanced up at the phone and picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tadase? Is that you?"_

"_Who else what it be?" I asked laughing._

"_Ha, guess you right…" I could almost just see her blushing. Her voice seemed a bit more mature sense I last talked to her…_

"_Well, I can't believe this but I'm-" The only thing that was running through my head was 'don't say pregnant… don't say pregnant…'_

"_Getting Married!" She yelled excitedly. I could feel my face loose color…_

"_What?" I coughed out._

"_To Ikuto! He proposed to me last night! And… I said yes!" She yelled into the phone._

"_Well… congrats!" I said as best I could… Once again, I had to hide my feelings. I was becoming good at it too._

"_Thanks! Well I need to go call Yaya…and Rima…Utau…" She had called me first? What would happen if I told her 'I love you' again? I was now 19 anyways!_

"_Bye Amu!" I said with a fake happiness as I hung up the phone. Why? Why do I have to be in love with my best friend?_

**End of Flash Back**

I sighed slowly at the memory. Yes, I still had a crush on my grade school love. But it was over, in our 11th year of high school, Ikuto had return, and Amu had compressed her feelings towards him, not me. I wish I could tell someone… but there was no one to tell. I sat in my car for a while until I knew I needed to get out.

The wedding was to be held in a cherry blossom garden. The flowers were all in bloom, so it was perfect. I fixed my bow tie and opened my car. My hair was a bit longer now, and more in my face. I had defiantly changed sense grade school…

I walked over and found Amu and Ikuto talking to each other, hand in hand. I rolled my eyes and came over to them.

"Hey! Congrats!" I said with a fake smile. Amu smiled at me while Ikuto grinned his stupid little grin.

"Thanks man. And sorry about not making you the best man, but the deal was if Utau was the maid of honor, Kukai had to be the best man." Said Ikuto shrugging for his sisters actions…

"Oh, that's fine." I said with another fake smile.

"Yeah you'll be walking down with Yaya!" Said Amu excitedly.

"Yaya?" I asked. It had at least been four or five years sense I've seen her. She moved to a different high school then everyone else. The high school supported ballet, so she quickly moved over by 8th grade. Of course, I was a year ahead of her, so I never talked to her anyways. Last time I saw she was in the midst of losing her Shugo Chara.

"Yes! She is driving to town for it!" Amu said happily. I could tell Amu was excited about this wedding. I mean, if you could see the look in her eyes right now…

"Well, I needed to go and get changed. I'll be in the visitor center." Amu said while walking off. Ikuto nodded and walked off with her. I sighed. I was already ready… and really didn't know what to do. I decided to go take a walk in the garden. Besides their cherry blossom gardens, they also have a Japanese garden area. I also liked flowers…

As I walked over a bridge, I could see my reflection. It was strange seeing my self in suit… I kept walking till I reached the roses. There were many different colors, such as reds, and whites. However, something caught my eye; there sat a girl on the ground, picking the roses. I could not see her face, but her back. She wore a light pink dress that was pretty short with a large pink bow. Her hair was some-what long, in two pigtails. I was sure that she was in the wedding by her dress…

"Um… excuse me?" Just as I say that, the girl turns around. She had a very petite face, with soft brown eyes. She started to blush as she saw me, but then smiled warmly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Tadase?" I was shocked that this girl knew who I was. Did she go to high school with me? Maybe… No, it can't be anyone I was friends with when I was little could it?

Her eyes sadden as she realized I didn't know who she was.

"Tadase…" She said as her eyes locked with mine. Then… it struck me:

"Yaya?" I asked. There was NO WAY that this could be Yaya. She was very thin, and well… not to be a perv, but had a big bust. She had a pretty oval face and a cute body. Her nails were painted black and she wore a heavy amount of make up. She looked very adult like.

She nodded her head. I watched as she stood up and walked over to me, with the roses in her hand. She was much shorter then me, but only by an inch or two.

"I've missed you Tadase!" She said gave me a hug. Although it was quick, I could feel my face lit up to a shade of pink. I then noticed her hands.

"Yaya, you're bleeding." I said as I pulled out a napkin cloth. It was my favorite one, but I ripped a piece of it off.

"Here." I said taking her hand and wrapping it in the hanky. She looked up at me.

"Thanks!" She yelled happily as she picked up the flowers again.

"I'll be more careful this time, I promise!" She said as she picked the roses up.

I had noticed she got over her habit of saying 'Yaya' instead of I. I couldn't help but to think how cute she's gotten sense I've seen her, and felt a little happy I was walking with her in the wedding, not Utau or some other random girl.

"Want to walk back with me? I gotta drop these flowers off to Amu-Chi." Asked Yaya.

"Sure!" I said as we walked back together, chit chatting. She was telling me how she got a scholarship to a school school in France that is made just for dancers, and that's what her parents want her to do. She said that would be really nice to get a scholarship but she's not sure if she really wants to dance her whole life. She enjoyed things like gardening, baking, even singing.

As we talked, the more I started to like Yaya. I mean, yeah, when we we're little we used to be best friends, but then Amu came, and well…

I started to feel guilty for ditching Yaya… I started to think back…

**Middle School Flash Back!**

"_Hi this Yaya! Is Tadase there?"_

"_This is Tadase, Yaya!"_

"_Oh, sorry, Yaya didn't recognize your voice."_

_I sighed. It was Yaya again. Yaya was getting annoying lately. She would call and ask if we could 'play'. I was in Middle School now, I don't 'play'. I put my fake perky voice on._

"_That's ok. Any reason why you called?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to… hang out?" She asked shyly. It had been a while sense we'd hang out. After Amu came, Yaya was not important anymore,_

"_I'm sorry Yaya, I can't. I'm going to go get some ice cream with Amu-Chan."_

"_Oh… I'll just called Kairi then…"_

"_Ok then. Bye Yaya!"_

_But the phone hung up before she could even say anything else._

**End of Middle School Flashback!**

The guilt started to rush back at me. I turned to Yaya who was holding the roses. Why didn't I hang out with Yaya? Maybe if I hung out with Yaya, I wouldn't be left heartbroken…

We reached the visitor centre. This is where the after party is going to be… it was very big, with a ballroom. I swear, they built this place for weddings!

I saw Amu talking to Utau. Being that Utau is like my sister, I talk to her a lot. Yaya and me came and approached them.

"Amu! Stop moving! Stay still dammit!" Yelled Utau. Amu was sitting on a chair, in her wedding dress. It was almost like Amulet Fortune, but in s strange way… Different. Her hair was tied up in a high but loose bun. She looked amazing.

"Amu! You look so pretty!" Said Yaya as she came up to her.

"Thank you Yaya! I've see that you ran into Tadase-Kun!" Amu said trying not to move as best as she could.

"Yeah!" Yaya said grinning. Utau then got distracted and started to talk to Yaya.

"Yeah, so then the next CD comes out this May!" Utau said while not even looking at Amu.

"Utau! Make up!" Amu yelled. Utau glared at her.

"I'm trying to talk here Amu! Anyways… You'll never guess who spent the night last night… Hehehe… It was so…Blah Blah Blah" Utau continued to talk. Amu sighed. I was just freaked out at the 'TMI' info I was getting.

"You can talk to her LATER." Amu said. Utau huffed a sigh and went back to Amu's makeup.

"Hey Amu, Tadase, can you go get everyone ready?" Amu asked with her eyes closed as Utau applied eye shadow.

"People are already here?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, just get everyone ready and crap."

"Fine." Sighed Yaya while walking out with me to the outside. Wow, Amu wasn't lying when she said EVERYONE. People we're still getting seated though… So we were ok. That's when I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"Hello." Said a voice. I turned around to see a younger boy. He had almost green hair and glasses, and was just a bit taller then me.

"Kairi?" Asked Yaya. He then grinned andseriously_**glompe**_**d** Yaya! Like gave her a huge hug! And more! It was strange, cause some how it really ticked me off. I felt sorta… Jealous…

"Nice to see you to Kairi." Said Yaya awkwardly. He picked up a pigtail of hers and **SMELLED** it. What a creeper! I was getting madder and madder the milla-second.

"Yaya, you've grown so much sense I saw you last." He said in a creepy seductive way. And I don't think he was talking about Yaya's height…

Yaya started to blush bright red.

"Yeah… Ha Ha… well, I need to go help Tadase! Right Tadase!" She said grabbing my hand. I started to blush too, but kept her hand in mine.

"Yes! We need to get everyone ready!" I said and smiled almost evilly at Kairi, in a way like 'Ha Ha Yaya choose me not you!'. His face express had 'jealous' written all over it. Yaya and I walked away, hand in hand. Once we got out of sight of the creeper, she released my hand.

"Sorry about that…" She said quietly.

"It's fine!" I said grinning. Yes, I was doing the stupid Ikuto grin.

"It's just… Kairi kinda freaks me out… We kinda were…" She trailed off.

"Never mind." She mumbled. Her face went down a shade. I can't believe I did this, but I put my hand on her cheek.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you ok?" I said. Her face went back to pink as she blushed.

"Ok… thank you Tadase-Kun." Before we could get any further, someone tackled on my back.

"Haha! Tadase! My man!" Shouted a voice. I turned around to see Nagihiko, standing next to Rima. She gave me smile and hugged Yaya. Nagihiko also hugged Yaya.

"It's so nice to see you guys!" Said Yaya. I noticed that the two were holding hands.

"Nagi-Kun…" Yaya said while picking up one of Rima's hands. On her pointer finger was non-other then a large diamond ring.

"NO WAY!" Screamed Yaya. Nagihiko and Rima both blushed.

"Yes. In December we're hoping." Rima said looking at her ring.

"I can't believe it! You sealed the deal!" Yaya said as she admired the ring.

I was shocked. Nagihiko and Rima are… going to get married! Another wedding? _Great…_

After chatting with the two for a bit, Yaya and I rounded up everyone and got them prepared. Everyone was in their seats, and all the maids and stuff were waiting behind the trees.

Finally, some old guy came out with a long piece of paper, and started to read off it. Then the music played, and first the bride came out. Ikuto waited up front, and surprisingly looked nervous. Next came the ring bear, who was Yaya's little brother Tsubasa, who was now eight years old. Ami, Amu's little sister, also happened to be the flower girl. Next came the maid of honor, Utau, and of the "Groom of Honor" as Kukai calls, was non other then Kukai!

Finally, It was Yaya and I turn to walked down. Ok, confession time: I didn't attend any of the rehearsal so I really didn't know what to do. But Yaya wrapped her arm around mine. She looked up and blushed. I did the same. Our eyes were locked in until we had to look forward. Between the last hour, I realized that being heartbroken from Amu was a waste of time. Amu was gone, and she will never be anything but a friend. I had a whole life ahead of me, and was I going to be side because I had lost my childhood love? _**No.**_ I had my life in my hands, and I wasn't going to drop it because of some girl. I turned to Yaya, who smiled as people took pictures.

_Maybe… maybe there was someone else for me out there…_

As we reached the end, other people followed us. The old man started to say a bunch of random stuff such as 'do you except her as your wife'… but I wasn't listening. I was watching Yaya. Her eyes lit up when Amu and Ikuto kissed. I could see she wanted to be a bride too.

After that, everyone clapped. What the Hell? I even clapped. I was happy for Ikuto and Amu for once. Everyone went to the ballroom for the after party.

Yaya and I stuck close together. I'm sure she was creep-i-fied out by Kairi…

"That was fun wasn't it?" Yaya said as we walked into the room. There was small table for people to sit at. Yaya and I got a table with Rima and Nagihiko.

"It sure was?" Nagihiko with lack of emotion. He sat there and fiddled around with his fork.

"Yeah! It was amazing seeing Amu like that!" Yaya said back. As Nagihiko and Yaya started to discuss the "Rimahiko" wedding plans, (much to Nagihiko's delight) Rima scooted close by me.

"I couldn't help but to notice how 'buddy, buddy' you've gotten with Yaya." She whispered. My face flushed up.

"Mhhm! I knew it! Your starting to fall for Yaya aren't you?" Rima said with her evil little grin. I sighed.

"I…"

"Just... just give up." Said Rima smiling. I sighed. I wasn't going to admit these feelings…

Heck, I don't even know these feelings!

Yaya's attention turned towards me as she saw my red face.

"Tadase? Your really flushed? Are you ok?" She asked as she did something which worsen my case—

She placed her hand on my forehead!

"I—"

But I was cut off by the snickering of Rima…

Yaya placed her hand on my cheek…

"That's weird… Your really warm on your cheeks but you don't seem to be running a fever…"

I guess Nagihiko had caught on, cause he was laughing his ass off with Rima.

I sighed as Yaya sat back down in her seat. The whole theme of the party was 'tea-party' (Gesh that doesn't sound familiar at all!). Finally we had a toast, started by yours truly—

Utau…

"Listen people! I would looooveee to make a toast to the very lovely, newly wedded couple—Ikuto and Amu! I just want to say that there just so cute toget—"

"YEAH! GO AMU AND IKUTO! YOU GUYS ROCK!"

"Kukai! Give the mic back!"

"I want to sing a song! A song for a lovely couple—"

"NO KU—"

"_I was like baby! Baby! BAAAABBBBYYY!"_

**~Punch From Utau~**

I sighed as the two started to argue over the microphone. But before anyone could finish, Rima had stepped up and grabbed the mic from both of them.

"Listen, obviously we have a obnoxious couple in the room. But I wanted to say how much I love you Amu. Your beautiful, wonderful, kind, and a very good strong friend. At first, I pretended like I hated you, but it was a lie. You taught me how to smile, and to laugh. How to not use fan boys as slaves. Thanks you Amu. And Ikuto…. Don't ever hurt her or I'll kick your ass."

Rima stepped down and took the mic to our table. Everyone got a chance to say something, even me.

"Um..—" **squeak**!

Everyone covered their ears.

"Oops… sorry everyone…" I started to feel somewhat nervous as everyone's eyes feel on me, but reassuringly, Yaya nodded at me eagerly

"Well, Ikuto, I've know you pretty much my whole life. You were the big brother I never had… When you left… I was so sad... But when you came back, I hated you. You were taking everything I had ever had… But I learned… I learned that it's a part of life we must all go through. Please, take good care of Amu-Chan for me…"

I paused as Ikuto gave me a real smile…

"And Amu… It's been a while hasn't it? I never really got to tell you how I ever felt when Ikuto came back, but I'll tell you, it wasn't pretty. I had feelings of bitter and love running through me. But seeing you today like this happy, I finally realize that where you are is perfect. I'm really happy for you Amu-Chan. Your one of the greatest friends ever, so please, have an awesome life with Ikuto, ok? For me? Thanks." I passed the mic to the next person.

I glanced up at Amu to see small tears in her eyes. She wiped them away fast as the another person started speaking. She gave me a pure smile…

That wasn't so bad was it? I almost smiled myself, but resisted from it. I could use that smile later anyways.

Finally, after everyone was done talking, and of course drinking, it was dance time. Oh, I was oh so excited for this…

Well, I guess Utau was supposed to sing, but she was a little... Well, tipsy if I do say so myself...So we let the DJ handle it.

First, of course, the bride and groom would dance first! So everyone had to watch them and stare at them while 'Aww' and 'Ohh' –ing. I mean, isn't that awkward? Seriously…

But, of course I got up, and walked over. I stood closely by Yaya, who was joining in with the 'Ohh and Ahh' –ing. It was kinda cute seeing her like that.

Ikuto and Amu swayed silently on the dance floor as music played softly. Everyone's gazes fixed on their movements. The way Amu hair swayed was really pretty. And Ikuto just looked cool out there, although he normally kept his cool calm face on, he was excited too. Amu was now all his! That's a big deal…

"Alright, any slow dancers may join in." Announced the DJ. I looked around as Utau grabbed Kukai's hand and shoved him out there… Poor man…

Rima and Nagihiko had also headed out there, and other friends I recognized. But there was one that caught my eye. The creep Kairi stepped out from the crowd and was slowly but surely making his way towards Yaya and I. I could tell by the look in his eyes what he was going to ask Yaya to dance… Yaya seemed to see too, because she quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She gave me the most cute but terrified look. I glanced up at Kairi again, then at Yaya. Our eyes met and I knew what I had to do.

"Yaya… Do you… Um…" I had never asked a girl to dance, not even Amu…

"Yes?"

"Er…" Kairi was seriously five steps from us!

"Do you want to dance we with me!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at us, both of our faces turning red. I was still holding her hand… This looked bad didn't it?

Everyone seemed a bit shocked, but they slowly resumed to dancing. I saw Rima raise her eye brows at me.

_Rima… !_

Yaya mumbled something. Oh please don't say no! I seriously thought she wanted me to ask her to—

"Yes, let's go." She said quietly. She lead me to the large ball room floor. I nervously grabbed her waist as she placed her arms on my shoulders. She slowly swayed back and forth with me. It was pretty amazing. The song had such an amazing melody. And my eyes never left hers. Her chocalately amber eyes met my light crimson ones. I just wished the song would never stop…

Somehow, her head ended up on my shoulder. Was Rima right? Was I falling for Yaya? The Yaya that used to kick and scream for candy? The Yaya that had the attention span of a three year old? The Yaya who used to call and ask to hang out with me? The Yaya who sounded near the point of tears when I said no?

Now that I think about it, maybe Yaya had liked me from the start. She always would sit by me, or ask if I needed anything… She was always so kind to me, even when I was rude to her. She always was willing to be there for me, even when I didn't realize it.

By the time I was fourteen, Yaya only talked to me through chat. She would say things like how 'dense' I was. I thought she was talking about Amu liking me but… Maybe it wasn't Amu, but her.

When I was fifth teen, I saw her walking around town. I didn't realize it was her at first because she had her hair in a low ponytail, but it was her. We didn't speak, in fact, I'm pretty sure she didn't see me…

And here we are right now… Slow dancing, at Amu's wedding… Time does fly doesn't it?

Yaya lifted her head up from my shoulder so she could look at me again. She closed her eyes for a moment and smile.

"Tadase…" She said opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I… I have this warm feeling inside. Do you feel it to?" She asked placing on of her hands on my pounding heart.

I paused.

"Yaya…." I said slowly. Slowly, our heads started to move closer and closer to each other… till our lips were less then an inch apart—

"Sorry to slit things up, but Yaya, can you come outside for second?" I quickly moved my face back and looked at this, horrible, horrible, person.

"Kairi." I mumbled dryly.

"Tadase." He said in his stupid crispy voice. Yaya let go of my shoulders and stood next to me.

She gave me a fearful look but braved up.

"Sure…" She then turned to me and nodded. Kairi then took her off the dance floor and lead her outside. I had this horrible gutsy feeling I couldn't help but to slowly follow them outside. I stayed hidden behind the wall so I wouldn't be caught spying. I saw Kairi push Yaya agaist a wall.

"Ow!" She yelled out. I wanted to jump out there so bad and smashed his face! But I also wanted to see what he wants from her…

"So Yaya-Chan… it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Don't call me that." She said darkly.

"Oh, grown up much? What happened to our little baby Yaya?"

"Shut up!" She yelled as she raised her fist.

"Listen, so I was thinking, I saw that Tadase making gooey eyes at you." Her face became a bit pink from that comment. Oh god, was I really?

"And that wasn't ok with me. I know that you always had a thing for him, even when he totally ignored you…" He causally leaned his arm over her head.

"But I was thinking, 'Why did she dump me' and 'what did I do wrong'…" Yaya turned away crossing her arms over her chest. He pulled out her hair ties so that her hair fell down to her shoulders.

Wait… Did he just say… DUMP?

"Listen Kairi, I told you already, I don't want to be in a relionship were all you want is SEX! I'm a person, not a toy…!" She cried out, pushing him away. I felt all the blood in my face freeze.

Se…Se… Did she just say… **She's not INNOCENT! **Not pure!

…

"Listen Yaya, I'm telling you this right now." He said, a deadly gaze in his voice.

"You can come with me, or you can run off and pay." He said in a dangerous tone.

"What do you mean pay?" She asked bitterly. He just grinned a flipped some hair out of his face. She looked down at her feet for a second.

"Well?" He asked, growing impatient.

"I… Don't love you, and I never will. No matter what you do to me, I'll hate you more." She said strongly, her hand on her chest.

I stood in shock, as the child Yaya now became the adult Yaya…

"You Bit—" He started to throw a punch, but she grabbed his hand before he could.

"Kairi, I want you to stop and think what your doing."

"Someone like you shouldn't tell me what to do!"

"Kairi, listen to me for once. I want you to clean up your act! No girl is going to want anything to do with you if you continue to act this way! Now, let's go in, and pretend like everything between us never happened." She then pushed his arm away and started to walk off.

But I saw how much his anger built up. Yaya didn't look back, her hair still down and surrounding her face.

He slowly made his way up behind here, his took out a small pocket knife, and headed straight towards her. I didn't have time to think, I needed to act.

"No. You. DON'T!" I said taking his arm. I grabbed his shoulder and shoved him to the ground. I pulled the knife out of his hands and threw it into the deep pond lake near by. I've never felt this angry towards someone, ever. Not even has angry when Amu hid Ikuto at her house. This was a new found angry… And I wasn't liking it.

"I thought a samurai was supposed to be quick, kind, honest, loyal. Guess not? What happened to the smart, fun Kairi?" I asked at him, resisting to spit on him.

"Doesn't matter now, you just lost any friendship you had with me." With that, I grabbed Yaya's hand and walked off.

Yaya looked pale, almost sick when I looked at her. Her hair was loose and swinging around her with every step. It was pretty long…

"Tadase, you heard everything didn't you?" She said slowly. I met her eyes. I didn't reply…

"I… Uh… Thanks. I'm sorry you had to, here that." She said softly. Her voice sounded near teats…

"Yaya, I'm sorry I had to listen." I said sighing, pushing some hair out of my face.

"I never told anyone about Kairi and me. He didn't treat me like his girlfriend…" She said sadly smiling.

"Yaya, listen." I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I want to know that if you ever need anything, or if something bothering you, talk to me…" With that I did something SO random, that yes, it even surprised me…

I grabbed her chin and kissed her. Her soft lips met mine…

I guess it was ok with her, cause she got on her tiptoes to reach me…

I swore that kiss lasted forever, and I wished it could have lasted longer, but OH NO! God wanted to be mean and pull his partner in crime in—

"Yaya? You out here—"

. . .

"No. Fricking. Way." Shouted non other then Rima. Yaya and I both froze. Yaya went back down and slowly looked from where the voice was coming from. Her faced started to flush, as did mine.

It only took two point three seconds to hear—

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my god, never saw this coming! NOT! Yaya's dreams come true! Tadase isn't a loner! HAHAHAHA! Tadase and Yaya sitting in a tree, K-I-S—" But she then got cut off by:

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Amu had stepped out, holding some flowers.

"Amu, you'll never guess!"

"What?"

But Rima had already RAN inside to tell the whole world. Yaya and I both turned away, embarrassed. Amu raised her eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" She asked. I started to whistle, to you know, make it more akward…

"Guess not. Well come back inside to see who going to catch the flowers! Come Yaya!" Said Amu, waving her hand towards her.

"Um, I'll meet you in inside in a sec, ok?" She said shyly, pushing her long hair behind her shoulders.

"Um… ok.." Said Amu as she walked inside. Once Amu was totally gone, Yaya put her hair back into her normal ponytails.

"Let's walk in together, ok?" She said taking my hand, giggling. My blush from my face still hadn't faded, in fact, it got darker.

Yaya turned back at me and smiled, it was just too cute! I smiled too. I knew that smile would come in handy later! I saw Yaya turn for a split second, but turned back to me.

Once we entered, it was creepisly quiet.

. . .

"I can't believe you Tadase!" Screamed Utau from nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked. She point towards my hand, and Yaya's.

"Don't 'Huh' me!" She snapped. It then accrued to me everyone was staring at ME. And Yaya…

"So… You two been having fun?" Asked Ikuto, grinning like the sick pervert he was

"I… Uh…" Instead of letting me finish, Yaya had a better come back…

"Yeah, we were having a great time, but not as great as you and Amu will be having tonight." With that, she smiled sickly cute and grabbed my hand over to the punch table for some drinks. Ikuto face turned pink as did Amu, and I guess to break the silence, the DJ started the music again.

"Sorry Tadase, that was totally not like me, but hey, it was funny!" She said grinning. I laughed.

"Yeah, Ikuto face was priceless." I said, my hands not leaving hers.

"So… What do you think happened to Kairi?" I asked bitterly.

"Probably went home, I saw him get up and get in his car when we were walking in."

"Good, that creep doesn't need to be here." I said pouring some punch in my cup (just an FYI, it's pretty hard while holding a pretty girl's hand!).

After about fifth teen minutes, Amu had declared that it was time for throwing the flowers. Who ever catches the flowers is the next to get married.

All the girl's lined up in the dance floor while Amu stood a bit ahead of them.

Everyone pushed each other to get in the perfect spot. Yaya stood near the back of the crowd, not fighting at all. I heard Rima shout;

"Hey! I'm about to get married therefore **I** should get the damn flowers!"

I sighed, watching all the girl's pretty much kill each others.

Amu threw the flowers. And guess who got them?

Yeah, it was too perfect (and excepted… just… UH.), Yaya caught them.

She squealed at first because it hit her in the head, she actually fell over, flowers in hand.

"Ouchy…" She said, rubbing her head. Everyone was in shock (again). Once everyone had started Yaya, all their heads turned to me…

\ / / -(Eeeekk!)

Only thing that could describe my face.

After some more dancing, another slow song came on. This time, I grabbed Yaya bridal style and carried her to the dance floor.

"Tadase!" She said giggling. I put her down on floor and she jumped up and grabbed my neck, pulling herself up to my face. She put her lips to my ear and whispered.

"Let's be the cutest couple in the world, Ok?"

With that, she smacked her lips on to mine. Is it even to possible while smiling? Well if it is, I was doing it. Once she separated her lips, we swirled around the dance floor. In the background, I could hear a certain someone going.

"You owe me five bucks Nagi,"

"But Rima! We made that bet seven years ago!"

"Doesn't matter, I told you it would happen wouldn't I? Tadase and Yaya forever: **Tadaya**!"

I sighed with a smile.

"Yaya, I really like you."

She giggled and put her pushed herself on to her twos again.

"It's taken you a while to figure that out now, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tadase, the last nine years I've been feeling like this. I let it go once we hit high school, but that didn't mean I didn't think about you all the time."

I almost cried. Right there, I had everything in front of me, but I ignored but.

"Yaya, I'm sorry… I… I…" But she put her finger to my lips.

"Kiss me again, I'll give you one more chance." She said winking. I picked her up and gave her a small but long lasting kiss.

"Ok, your forgiven."

"Ha, thanks." I said grinning.

"Tadase?"

"Yeah?"

"One last thing… Can you promise me something?"

"Shoot it at me."

"_I wanna be your number one!"_

_Three months later…_

It's been three whole WONDERFUL months sense the wedding of Amu and Ikuto. Yaya and I have been living together ever sense. We bought a beautiful small house by a large meadow, which Yaya loved. She was starting to think about what she wanted to do in her life… She doesn't know right now, but she did open a small bakery in town. She also wants to be a mother, and I said we could manage that, ONCE we got married. So I yeah… The whole thought just made me blush…

We're getting married!

But not for a while… We were thinking next August? So about a year and a half. We're pretty happy, and haven't heard much about that Kairi freak except that he also found 'true love' with one of our old enemys, Lulu. Weird, I know. Utau has also announced that she's three months pregnant! It's pretty exciting right now.

I saw Yaya walk into our house, caring a tray of cupcakes she brought back from work. Once she had placed them in the house, She came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hiya!" She said giggling. I know, we were so young, and all, but she was just too cute. I was totally in love with her. Yaya and I were also going to the same collage here in Tokyo. We've been having a pretty fun time so far.

Yaya lifted her finger to the sun, so that her ring that I got her could sparkle.

"Every time I look at it, it makes me feel warm on the inside…" She said as she laid down in a patch of soft grass. I laid down beside her.

"You look like a princess right now, did you know that?" I asked. Her long hair was in two low pony tails, with red flower clip. She wore a light red dress that went down to her knees. It sorta poofed out, like a princess.

"You think so?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess the princess can go with the prince." She said closing her eyes, letting her hair blow in the gentle wind.

"Hey! I'm not a prince! I'm a king!"

"Ok then, King."

"Whatever…" I mumbled, grabbing her hand.

"Tadase?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Yaya. You're my number one."

I'm never been so happy, and I hope it can stay with this way…

And I fulfilled Yaya's promise…

_She's my number one…_

* * *

CHEESE BALL ENDING! AHHH! XD I love cheesy endings. See, didn't I tell you it was a bit OOC? Well, I plan on making some more Tadaya one-shots. Cause I'm just that awesome :P I do this allot, but here are some songs I listened to while writing this: (All of them are Vocaloid songs and are Japanese :D)

Sound (OSTER project x Baker remix) - Hatsune Miku (I highly suggested this song)

Ladies First - Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku (There are a couple of lines in here from that song)

Dreaming Leaf - Kagamine Rin

Fukkerita - Kasane Teto (Yoppei Remixed!)

Gemini - Kagamine Rin - Len

Spice - Kagamine Len (Warning! A lot of smexyness in this video!)

Colorful World - Hatsune Miku

Tsuki Usagi - Hatsune Miku

If you like this story, could you do me a favor and review? Cause I wanna know if I should write more Tadaya... :3 :3 :3 Thankers! Ginger (PS: Anyone have a Crunchyroll? If so, add me! ChibiGinger!)


End file.
